Buck Rockguts Innermost Thoughts
by BuckRockgut
Summary: They say I'm paranoid. Say I've lost my marbles. I hear the whispers, notices the stares. They think I'm insane...
1. The Red Squirrel & Agent Nigel

_The Red Squirrel-Not Paranoid_

They say I'm paranoid. Say I lost my marbles. I hear the whispers, notice the stares. They say I'm insane. I'm not, not by a long shot. I'm well cautioned for a good reason, Red always played for keeps and I can't afford to lower my guard. Not again. I made that mistake once and I refuse to make it again.

None of them know Red like I do, none realize how dangerous he truly is, if they believe he exists that is. But I know him, I know what he's capable of. I know what he's done. Red may have the rest of the world fooled enough to lower their guards, but not me. Never me.

After all, I remember who he used to be before he was The Red Squirrel.

* * *

_Super Secret Agent Nigel- Nancy Cat_

Evertime I see him we argue over Red. He thinks he's entitled to Red. That he can catch Red and bring The Squirrel in, but he couldn't any more wrong if he tried. I see it in Red's eye Evertime the two crosses paths, Red is just playing with him. Making him think he stands a chance before slipping away. To Red it's nothing more then a game to entertain himself with and Nigel doesn't even realize it.

I know it's only a matter of time until Red gets bored of the game and decides to end it. I try to make Nigel go back to the safety of his beloved England while he can but he refuses. He doesn't understand what he's truly putting on the line by playing the game with Red.

I only hope that Nigel survives Red's game.


	2. Private

**My first thought upon seeing him is the boy's a Nancy Cat. He's far too naive and trusting and for a moment I question if he's truly a Penguin Agent, but the boy does have a trait I admire, he's not a Suck Up like the others Penguins. He questions every action I do instead of following me blindly. He openly points out ridiculous nonsense I know I'm using. Part of me wishes his friends will do they same but they don't, instead they follow my very command like mindless drones and gushing fanboy. I'm personally not sure which is scarier.**

I almost bust out laughing when I see the Squirrel he has pretending to be Red and I'm surprised when the others actually believe my acting. They honestly think that squirrel is Red but I can easily tell its not. Red doesn't have brown fur after all. Still I chase after the squirrel and once again resist laughing as the squirrel runs into a tree before cursing his eyepatch. It's only later that I discover the squirrels name is Fred. I almost bust out laughing then and there. Did the boy even realize he had Red's nephew pretending to be Red?

I pretend to fall for the phone call solely to get away from the Fanboys that made up the boy's team. I'd rather such for some nonexistent place them live with a group of fanboys. Thankfully, I believe my acting was enough to trick them into thinking I'm actually insane so I doubt any will try hunting my down like that one Fangirl did many years ago.


	3. Second Meetings

**I feel like an idiot. I had been too eager to notice what now seemed like an obvious trap and had waltz right into it. A Greenhorn mistake that I should have know better then to make, yet I did. **

I struggle in my bindings even as Red pulls out the remote for his BrainWashing Machine. We both know my struggling is pointless yet I continue to do so. Red smirks as he tells me to relax, that it won't hurt a bit and soon I'd be eager to help him. He's right, it doesn't hurt. The moment he pushes the bottom I feel detatched and as If I'm walking on clouds. It's a warm feeling actually and I find myself eager to help Red in his mad plan for Revenge.

I have to admit, Red did have a amazing plan, to turn the Penguins against each other and have them destory themselves but it failed at the last possible moment when they figured out I was behind it but for all the wrong reasons.

I'm not sure why Red showed himself, he could have easily let me take the fall but he didn't. Instead he came up with an on-the-spot plan that we both knew would fail. And it did, all thanks to multiple Red Squirrels and Red's not-so-specific machine. I don't understand why Red stayed to shout 'No' but he did and was soon captured.

I suggest going after Widow solely to get away from the Penguins and take Red with me. I find the look of disbelief in Red's eye humorous as the boy - Private- makes up some place on the spot and I pretend to fall for it. I purposely drag Red behind me, geting a sense of satisfaction for my frustrations in doing so.


	4. The One Who Got Away-Again

He escaped. How in the Seven Hells does Red always do it? I glare at the cut ropes then out into the storm. What the hell is that squirrel thinking? He should know better than to risk going out in such weather. I quickly leave the cave, hoping to see even a small trace of that fluffy red tail, quiet aware of Nigel beside me.

Nigel spots him first. He's a small crimson speck in a world of white, well off into the distance. He stared at us for a moment before continuing moving, his bushy tail just visible over the distance. Once again he vanishes from sight but this time there's an all too fimilar Crack that fills the air. I and Nigel rush ahead to find no sign of Red and a dark hole in the ice below. A lake, we were on a lake and the whole can only mean one thing.

I rush past Nigel and waste no time in diving in, hoping and praying to see even a speck of that fimilar red fur. At first there is nothing, only a dark abyss that seems to swallow everything around me and then a thin light penetrates the darkness. Its only then that I notice the still figure slowly sinking to the bottom of the icy lake. Wasting no time, I swim for it in desperation.

* * *

He's still breathing, somehow. Its faint and for too soft but the stubborn squirrel is still alive. I swiftly carry him back to the cave with Nigel right on my tail.

* * *

We need to do something. Its well known for small mammals to die of hyperforma and Red is soaking wet in this Artic wasteland now in a blizzard. There's not many choice, so I lay beside the Russian squirrel and wrap my arms around him. The Spy soon copies my gesture.

* * *

He slept with the spy. Why am I not suprised? It does explain how he knew about a Penguins body when we hooked up.

* * *

Experminted on? Red? Red obviously is uncomfortable with Nigel's accurate guess and soon orders everyone to sleep, avoiding the subject like a plague.

* * *

When I woke, I expected to see crimson fur, not the sleeping face of the spy. We're tied together with the ropes that once held Red and the squirrel is nowhere to be seen. I struggle but only manage to rub akwardly against the spy. I'm glaring when he wakes and looks at me in surprise.

* * *

Red got away...

Again.


	5. Fred the Squirrel & Nigel

_**Fred the Squirrel- Red's Nephew?**_

I stare at the brown park squirrel in utter disbelief as the boy picked his nose with his tail.

This was Red's nephew? How the Hell was that possible? They were polar opposites!

Red was a cruel, evil genius while the boy...

The boy was a complete idiot, who looked like he couldn't hurt a butterfly.

I watched as the young squirrel finally gave up on trying to make the tip of his fluffy tail touch his brain, wondering if the child had been dropped a few dozen times as an infant.

Or maybe he was wondering in Red's lab as a child, when the Russian was going through one of his accidental explosions and a brick hit the child's head. It would make sense for the boy to be suffering from brain trauma, after all, No one related to Red could be **_That _**dumb...

Could they?

* * *

_**Nigel- Mad Brit**_

The Nancy Cat was at it again.

I felt like bashing my head into the nearest wall as I entered the room, fully ready to finally bring Red to justice, only to find Nigel had beaten me to the punch.

But he didn't have Red yet so there was still a chance I could intervene. Sadly, Nigel decided that right then and there was the best time to start one of our usual fights and before I knew it the insults had turned into an all out brawl.

God, couldn't he see this wasn't the time or place for this but the British Spy didn't seem to care, far too focused on getting rid of me no doubt.

It was really beginning to get on my nerves and in no time at all, I found myself completely focused on the Spy- completely forgetting about the Russian Villain watching us in open amusement.

At least until we heard a throat clear, causing both myself and Nigel to look up only to find Red seconds from completely getting away.

I growled lowly as Red smirked before bidding us_ "Dos Sylvania"_ and vanishing out the open window.

In no time at all, I was off the Mad Brit and rushing out the nearest exit, hoping to catch up with the Russian Villain before he completely got away.

Unfortunately, Red had completely slipped away by time I exited the building.


	6. Fred, White Widow & King Julien

**_Fred The Squirrel- True Colors_**

The first time I meet this boy, on semi-friendly terms, I find it hard to believe this airhead could be in anyway related to the cruel Russian. He's too open. Too trusting and far too lacking on common sense. Nothing like the squirrel he calls Uncle.

Yet when we get a brief chance to have an in-depth talk I find it easier to see the relation as the brown squirrel slips, allowing his true intelligence to show for the briefest of seconds.

Immediately afterwards silence consumes those around us, as the other Penguins stare in surprise, I can't help but notice the way his eyes narrow a quarter of an inch as he observes everyone around us, as though weighing his options. A split second later, the look is gone as Fred shoves his tail up his nose with a rather vacant look in his brown eyes.

The other's quickly brush it off, maybe believing it to be a fluke, but I find myself unable to.

* * *

_**White Widow**_

The White Widow, the albino spider monkey and Penguin Enemy Number Two. Personally I saw her as more as a vixen- a rather dangerous one at that.

She filled you with a false sense of comfort and confidence as she slowly lured you in with her look, natural charm and your own desires. She would sleep with you but afterwards she gored out her victims hear to feast upon.

I'm ashamed to admit it but when I had first meet her during my younger years, I too had fallen for her charm. I was too confident and underestimated her.

If not for the Nancy Cat, who had a bad tendency of chasing _**MY** _targets I probably would have joined her list of victims. Instead I had ended up with a rather sore scar on my chest. I was, and still am, thankful for the Nancy Cat's interference then though I plan to never tell him such a thing.

It would only encourage him to stay in this line of work instead of finding a safer and more family securing job - a conviction I have been determined to see done- if I did.

* * *

**King Julien**

My first thought upon seeing this so called 'King' was honestly:

_'Who the Hell let this Nut out of the Nuthouse?'_

Followed quickly by:

_'Surely no one could possible be this mentally challenged.'_

Of course I was proven wrong moments later as the lemur confessed to everything and anything, even things he had no idea about. The only fun I acquired out of Meeting this specific mammal was the enjoyment of dunking him repeatedly into a barrel of toy monkeys and proving him wrong about 'no prison being able to hold King Julien'.

Funny how despite his rather passionate claims a cage with a good lock on the door could hold the 'King' after all.


End file.
